


I'll Stand By You

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: I'll Stand By You [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blind Character, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1964; Rose Tyler is having a rough day at college then she meets a music major name David Smith and they hit it off but when he reveals he's blind it leaves her a bit nervous about a relationship but she still wants to see him. So she settles for a friendship but she soon realizes his disability doesn't really matter and now she wants to be with him despite the meddling of others. How will he react when she tells him and can they prove everyone around them wrong or will they be torn apart? (RoseXTen/AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't. Rose Tyler bitterly thought to herself adjusting her purse strap letting her flats march down the hallway floors.  
Just saying it was a bad day was only putting it mildly in fact she could think of a lot more words to describe her day, better words, words she probably shouldn't use, after all she was the best journalist in her class or so she thought until Professor Lake gave the college newspaper editor's job to Jimmy Saxon.  
She groaned under her breath just thinking about that twit. How did this even happen? He had only been there a month! Still she knew it wasn't going to be easy but Rose was never the type to give up on a dream and her dream was to be a newspaper editor and she was proud of herself for getting out of her comfort zone being the first girl in her family to go to college and even deciding to live in apartment on campus, which her mum, Jackie wasn't too thrilled about. It took a lot of convincing to let her move out.  
She sighed heavily checking her watch. All she wanted to do was go home, play some records and maybe scream obscenities into her pillow.  
She was halfway out the building when she heard guitar music playing. It sounded a Beatles song but it wasn't a radio still it was really good. Curious Rose followed the sound to the music room.  
Rose peeked inside and found a young man wearing sunglasses sitting on Professor Smith's desk playing guitar. She slowly walked in and stood there intrigued watching him play. He was really talented.  
She almost got lost in the music when he glanced up smirking. "Oh, I've got an audience, huh?" She nearly blushed seeing how cute he was, he had messy brown hair and the sweetest smile and an adorable Scottish accent.  
She smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." He shrugged. "It's alright, sorry I didn't notice ya' standing there sooner." "It's okay, I enjoyed hearing you play. You're really good." She said shyly.  
He grinned. "Thanks been playing since I was ten," He sighed. "So what can I do for you Miss?" "Um, I'm Rose Tyler." She said tucking a strand of her short blond hair behind her ear.  
He repeated the name his mind like it was a song and smiled thoughtfully. "Lovely name. I'm David Smith, don't think I remember you. Are you new here?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "No, I've been here awhile, actually." He nodded. "Ah, I guess I just didn't recognize the voice then." Rose glanced at him strangely at his comment but didn't say anything. "Are you a student?"  
He smiled. "Yeah, I'm a music major, studying to become a music teacher." Rose smiled at that. "So where'd you learn to play like that?"  
"Uh, my step-dad, Peter taught me. He even bought me this guitar when I thirteen." He replied carefully placing the instrument into the case. She looked at him curious. "Professor Smith is your step-father?" "Yeah." David nodded.  
She then arched her eyebrows surprised. "And he taught you how to play rock music?" "Yes, among other different kinds of music." He replied simply.  
Rose let out a snicker.  
"What's so funny?" He smirked. She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just I've met Professor Smith and I never figured him a huge fan of rock n' roll." He smiled. "Ah, in the classroom, yes because it's the rules but at home he actually likes it," David leaned a little a little closer. "It's almost like the Twilight Zone, huh?" He started doing the Twilight Zone theme song making her laugh.  
"Thanks, I needed a good laugh." She replied. He tilted his head swinging his long legs over the desk. "Oh, rough day?"  
Rose groaned. "Tell me about it." David gave a sympathetic nod. "Yeah, bad days are the worst kind of days to have." "Yeah, guess they are." She said softly. "Can I sit?" Rose asked. "Yeah, sure." He smiled shifting over a little. She smiled and sat next to him.  
"So what happened, if I can ask?" He said. She shook her head embarrassed. "It's daft. I don't want to bother you with it." "Aw, you going to keep me in suspense." He mock pouted. Rose had to giggle he was so adorable.  
"Okay, okay, well, I'm a journalist major." She replied. He arched his eyebrows impressed. "Are ya' now, that's important, isn't?"  
She playfully nudged his shoulder. "What you're doing is important, too, you know?" He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks so what happened, then?" Rose sighed tugging her earring. "Well, I've been working so hard to get this campus newspaper editor's job and this twit, Jimmy Saxon got it instead."  
David nodded. "I see and take it he's no good, then?" She scoffed rolling her eyes. "Please, you should read his stuff…if you can, that is."  
He cocked his head. "That bad, eh?" David replied. Rose gave him a look. "My three month old cousin's handwriting is easier to understand." He chuckled. "Wow, maybe I should get a copy and have my roommate Matt read it to me; I could use a good chuckle every now and then."  
Rose looked at him questionably. Did he say read it to him? "Um, sorry…read it to you?" He smirked. "Well, I can't think any other way unless their making the campus newspaper print in braille."  
She swallowed realizing what he meant. "You're…blind?" He nodded lifting his sunglasses revealing his eyes; they were dark brown but looked different and almost blank. Rose suppressed a gasp and could barely speak. She tried not to be shocked but she couldn't help it. He never gave any sign he was blind but then what kind of hint was she expecting?  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled nervously. "I just didn't know." He sighed. "Yeah, a lot of people don't," He smirked. "Guess I'm a good actor or something."  
"Um, how long have you been blind? If I can ask that?" She asked carefully.  
"Oh, since birth." He casually shrugged placing his sunglasses back on. Rose couldn't believe how nonchalant he was about it. David sighed. "By the way could you tell me what time it says on the clock?"  
Rose glanced at the clock on the wall. "Uh, 4:15 P.M." "Ooh, my ride will be here soon," He unfolded his blind walking cane. "Lovely talking to you." David said.  
She smiled slightly secretly wishing they could talk longer. "Yeah, it was."  
"Well, until we meet again, Rose Tyler!" He smiled and walked out the room his walking cane clicking on the tile floor.  
Rose watched David from the door, tugging her earring and mentally scolding herself and feeling self-conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

David felt the soft breeze and warm sun on his face and he smiled. He liked it when was still a nice day after leaving class especially after being in a stuffy building all day.  
After saying bye to a few friends he heard Mickey's voice calling him. "Hey, David!"  
Mickey was still a senior in high school but they had a lot in common and David considered him one of his best friends. But sometimes he could be overly helpful especially when it came to him being blind.  
With Mickey's help David found his car. "Hi, Mickey." He smiled. "Hi, boss, sorry I'm late. Martha had cheer-leading practice and I had to drop her off." Mickey explained.  
David nodded. "No, problem it gave me a chance to practice my guitar a little."  
He didn't want to tell him about Rose. The last thing he needed was to be questioned about it besides she didn't seem interested in him in that way, anyway.  
Despite not really needing it, Mickey helped him put his case and backpack in the backseat then got into the car.  
Once inside they headed to David's apartment. "So anything new?" Mickey asked glancing at him as he drove. He shrugged playing with the radio knobs. "No, not really."  
"Martha, tells me you're giving music lessons." He said. David nodded. "Yeah, I need some extra income not too many places want to hire a blind guy." He scoffed.  
"I don't know how you do it." Mickey said. David tilted his head at him. "What?" He casually shrugged. "Teaching when you can't…" His sentence trailed.  
"See?" David finished sitting up in his seat. "I, uh-" Mickey stammered. David sighed exasperated. He really didn't mind being blind he just got tired of being reminded of it constantly."I'm perfectly capable of teaching people things, thank you."  
He started playing with his dark red guitar pick, a habit since he was kid usually when he was bothered by something. It was always a nice distraction.  
Mickey lowered his eyes embarrassed wishing he had chosen his words, better. He rolled down the windows and looked at him. "What cha' thinking, boss?"  
David scoffed. "That I'm tired of people doubting my capabilities just because I can't see." He said after a minute of uncomfortable silence. He shook his head. "I have been blind my whole life but so what? It certainly doesn't define who I am."  
"I know, I just meant-" He started to say.  
"I know what you meant," David interjected. "It's the same the thing everybody means. Everybody is surprised I can do the same normal things by myself that everyone else does." David leaned his head back letting the breeze soothe him. "I swear you lot freak out even when I brush my teeth by myself."  
"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to offend you." Mickey insisted. David suddenly felt bad for snapping at him. He meant well. He rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten upset." Mickey sighed. "No, you're my friend and I try too hard to be careful with what I say and it always comes out wrong."  
He nodded. "Exactly you're my friend which is why you don't have to act so nervous just because I'm blind and look nobody's perfect. And I know you guys mean well."  
Just then Mickey grunted nervously. "Um, I'm glad you feel that way because well,"  
David didn't like that tone. "What is it?" "Martha has a friend she wants you to meet. Her name is Sherry." He replied. David groaned. "Mickey would you please tell your girlfriend to stop playing matchmaker for me?"  
"Look it wasn't just Martha." Mickey replied defensively.  
David nodded. "Yeah, it was also Amy, Rory, Jack, and probably my entire family!" He remarked throwing his hands up frustrated. David could never understand it for whatever reason everyone seemed to believe they knew what kind of girl he should be with.  
He rolled his eyes. "Could you please give her a chance? You might like her. Martha's says she's your type." Mickey cringed immediately regretting his words.  
David sighed. "My type meaning she's blind, right?" Mickey didn't answer but that was enough for David. He sat silent in the car on the rest of the way home dreading another disastrous date with another girl he had nothing in common with except a shared disability.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Rose got to her apartment she took a hot shower then changed out of her skirt and blouse and into a pair of jeans and a grey sweatshirt. She had just settled into the couch when the door knocked.  
"Coming!" She called and quietly groaned getting up to answer it.  
"Who is it?" She said. "It's Clara!" Rose smiled and opened her door. "Hi!" Rose said letting her inside. "Hi, I heard Professor Lake screwed you over." Clara said.  
Rose sighed plopping onto the couch. "Thanks for reminding me." "Sorry." She replied smirking.  
Rose rolled her eyes disgusted. "I still can't believe that jerk," She sat up scowling. "You know I think it's a conspiracy." Clara chuckled. "I'll be sure to notify the Prime Minister."  
Rose smirked then noticed something in her hand. "What's that?"  
Clara smiled holding up a white paper bag. "I brought chips and root beer. Thought it might make you feel better."  
She grinned. It never failed. Ever since they were kids her friend Clara always knew how to make her feel better. "Clara, you're brilliant!" Rose smiled. Clara grinned and sat beside her and they began eating.  
After a few minutes Clara glanced at her sipping her drink. "So did anything else happen?" Rose shrugged. "No," She then smirked biting into a chip. "Well, I kind of got caught up in this bloke and we talked awhile."  
Clara's eyes widen with excitement. "Wait, you met somebody?" She quickly shook her head regretting opening her mouth. "No, no, I'm not saying anything more."  
"Ooh, who is he?" Clara squealed and clasping her hands with delight. "No, I'm not telling you." Rose said firmly folding her arms. She loved Clara but she was a bit of a blabber mouth especially when it came to boys.  
"Oh, come on, please?" Clara begged. Rose studied her carefully. "Promise you won't tell?"  
Clara crossed her heart.  
She sighed. "Okay, his name's David. He's Professor Smith's stepson and he's a music major."  
Clara nodded biting a chip. "I think I've heard of him," She said. "He plays guitar, right?" She smiled. "Yeah, he does. "Well, what happened? Was he nice?" Clara asked. Rose nodded shyly. "Yeah, he was quite the gentleman; a real sweat heart."  
"Do you like him?"  
"Maybe." She replied slowly. Clara scoffed. "Then what's the problem?" Rose sighed as she ate. "He's blind."  
Clara nodded. "He's blind," She let the phrase sink in sipping her soda and shrugged. "So?"  
"So I feel foolish for moaning about my silly problems when he's blind." She threw her hands up.  
"Did you offend him or something?" Clara asked. Rose shrugged biting into a chip. "I don't think so. I mean he asked me what was wrong." "Okay but I still don't get what's the problem?" She said.  
"I'm embarrassed," She shook her head. "He has to see the world with his fingers and a walking stick and here I was moaning about a stupid newspaper job."  
"Did David seem bitter about being blind?" Clara asked.  
Rose smiled. "That's the thing he was so nonchalant about it. So positive." She bit her lower lip. "I really liked being around him."  
Clara eyed her smirking. "Do you want to go out with him?" She said nudging her arm.  
Rose tugged her earring shyly. "Yes, no, maybe," She finally groaned. "I don't know." Clara rolled her eyes. "Well, that clears it up." She scoffed. "Look, I just met him, today besides I probably won't even see him again." Rose replied.  
Clara nodded popping a chip in her mouth. "There ya' go, then. You may not see him again so why worry?"  
Rose glanced at her. "I'm not but what if I do see him then what? I'd like to get to know him better without feeling awkward around him." Clara shrugged. "Well, since you're that nervous just become his friend."  
She sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I could."  
Clara smiled lightly hitting her leg. "But like you said you probably won't see him again." Rose just nodded quietly glancing out the window. That was true she probably wouldn't see him again but deep down she really hoped she would.  
David stood alone in his kitchen feeling the braille labels for the coffee. His friend Matt wasn't home yet which was fine with him. David liked the quiet.  
It took a lot of convincing and remodeling of his apartment before David's parents would let him live on his own, well, he also had to agree to have a roommate, of course, so he picked his high school friend Matt to be his roommate, someone that he felt comfortable with and got along with. Matt also wasn't as nervous around him as his other friends were.  
After making the coffee he carefully poured it into a cup then he heard his friend Matt's voice behind him along with his backpack landing on the carpet with a thud. "Hey!"  
"Hi!" David said reaching for the sugar. "Oh, you making coffee?" Matt asked. "Yeah." He replied hearing Matt approaching in the kitchen. "You need any help?"  
David sighed slightly exasperated. "Well, I've gotten this far let's see if I can go all the way, shall we?" He remarked. "Sorry," Matt grunted. "Somebody had a bad day, huh?"  
David regretted his comment. Just because he had that unpleasant moment in Mickey's car didn't mean Matt deserved to have his head snapped off.  
"Sorry," He apologized. "Would you like a cup?" "Yeah, I could use one." Matt said. David poured him a cup as Matt hopped on the counter and sat there, a habit that drove David nuts.  
"Matt, seriously, must you sit there?" He scoffed. Matt rolled his eyes. "Hey, as a medical student I am on my feet all day and reserve the right to sit anywhere I choose." David nodded. "Yes but not on the counter now off." He gestured to floor.  
Matt playfully pouted taking his coffee. "Spoil sport." David smirked shaking his head and they moved to the couch in the living room. "So anything happen today?" Matt asked sipping his coffee. David shrugged. "Not really, I met a nice girl, though."  
His eyes widen impressed. "Well, get you, who is she?" David smiled tilting his head. "Her name's Rose." "Did you ask her out?" Matt asked. He shook his head. "No, we only talked for a few minutes."  
"Well, was she nice?" He asked. David nodded. "Yeah, very nice. A bit nervous when she found out I was blind but she was just so easy to talk to, ya' know?" He smiled.  
Matt smiled tapping his shoulder. "Hey, maybe you'll see her again."  
He smiled at that thought as he drank from his cup. He really wouldn't mind talking to her again.  
Matt glanced at him. "So why were you so grouchy earlier?" David leaned back in the couch and sighed. "I've been set up on a date for this Friday."  
"You mean Martha's friend?" He sipped his coffee.  
"Yeah, didn't you know about it?" David asked tilting his head at him. Matt sighed. "Kind of, I knew she had a friend name Sherry but I didn't know she was going to go through with setting you up with her," He studied David, curious. "Is that why you're so sore?"  
He scoffed setting his cup down on the coffee table. "Can you blame me? I mean know nothing about this girl. I don't know her dreams, her goals, her likes and dislikes," David shook his head. "Hell, I don't even know her last name."  
"Never stopped me from dating a girl." Matt smirked.  
David sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry but I'm looking for something more in a relationship other than a girl being blind like me." He remarked. "Well, maybe you can explain it all to Martha. I'm sure she'll understand," Matt sighed getting up. "I'm going to make dinner." He said heading to the kitchen.  
He nodded. "I'll be there in a second to help." David said. He smiled patting him on the shoulder before leaving.  
David sat there for a minute with his chin resting on his walking cane handle almost scoffing at Matt's comment. Explain to Martha...what for? He knew how this worked. David had been through this before. Martha was a kind and well meaning person but she wouldn't listen and in the end he'd feel guilty, anyway.  
He had to face facts as long as he had to keep seeing the world with his hands there was no point in explaining anything to anyone after all if no one ever bothered to listen to him before why would they listen to him, now?  
He sighed heavily with defeat and got up to go to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

David got out of the cab paying and thanking the driver before walking back to the apartment. The memory of his short date with Sherry replayed painfully in his mind. The whole thing went just as he thought it would.  
For fifteen minutes they sat in awkward silence. When they did speak they had nothing in common, they didn't even like the same foods. Finally they decided to call it an early night and go home.  
David couldn't wait to get inside and eat something, he was starving but of course he was he hadn't eaten, yet. David ended up giving their table to an older couple before they left.  
He approached his door and was about to unlock it when he smelled something familiar, pleasant and sweet. Something vanilla like from the other day in Peter's class…like Rose's perfume.  
He tilted his head up slightly. "Rose?"  
Rose had just stepped out of her apartment to check the mail when she heard David's voice.  
"David?" She turned and saw him just a few doors away from hers'.  
"Hi." He smiled following the sound of her voice.  
"Hi," She smiled. "I didn't know you lived here." David nodded. "Yeah, small world, huh?" Rose nodded. "Guess so," She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in his black trousers, white button down shirt, black tie and tan blazer over his arm. "You look nice."  
He smiled slightly. "Thanks." "Special occasion?" Rose asked. He leaned against the wall and shrugged. "Well, if you want to call a disastrous blind date a special occasion."  
She frowned. "I'm sorry." "It's okay," He sighed. "But I'm starving; I'm going inside and eat something. Nice meeting you again." He smiled and opened his door when he heard Rose blurt out his name.  
"David?"  
He paused tilting his head. "Yeah?" Rose bit her index fingertip shyly. "Uh, do you need any help or anything?" She then winced at her own question and felt silly for asking. All she really wanted was to talk to David more but didn't know how to say it. "I-I meant um," Her sentence trailed.  
David smirked. "No thanks, I'm good but you're welcome to join me."  
Rose smiled. "Yeah?" "Yeah, come on." He replied. They walked inside and he felt for the light switch clicking it on. She walked around the living room shoving her hands in her jean pockets. The room was simple but nice; a few book shelves, a couple of modern paintings on the walls, a small T.V set, coffee table and a blue plush couch.  
"Nice place." She nodded. David smiled. "Thanks." He threw his blazer on the couch. Rose noticed a black medical bag on an easy chair. "Whose medical bag?"  
"Oh, that's Matts'." He replied simply.  
"Matt?" She said.  
"My roommate, he's a medical student but he's out on a study date right now," He smirked. "But that's his claim, I doubt he's studying." David lightly joked. Rose giggled.  
"Would you like some coffee?" He asked going into the kitchen.  
"Yeah," Rose replied watching him. She was slightly nervous he would burn himself. "You need any help?" She asked carefully, walking into the kitchen.  
"Nah, I've got it." He poured and handed her a cup then went into the fridge. "Can you find everything," She peered over his shoulder. "Cause' I can help if you want."  
David smiled standing up with a plate of leftover chips and a soda. "It's okay, really." "Right, of course." Rose replied feeling awkward and tongue tied. "Why was this so hard?" She wondered.  
He could sense she was feeling self-conscious and wanted to ease her nerves and have her feel comfortable around him.  
"Rose, you don't have to be nervous around me." He assured her.  
"I'm not." She insisted. David wasn't convinced. He set his food down then leaned against the counter smirking slightly."Yes, you are. Be honest."  
Rose sighed. "Well, maybe a little," She glanced at him sheepishly. "But to be honest I'm more embarrassed than anything else."  
He tilted his head at her curious. "Embarrassed, why?" Rose pulled at her fingers and shrugged. "Because the other day there I was complaining about my stupid problems when" Her sentence trailed. "When you felt my disability was a bigger one?" He guessed.  
She cringed. "That sounds really bad doesn't it?" He shrugged. "Not really but you're not the first to think that."  
Rose shook her head feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. It's just I was afraid of coming across as being self-centered." "You self-centered," He lightly scoffed. "Never!" She smiled. "Thanks."  
David grinned. "I really like it when you smile." He admitted. Rose looked at him curious. "How did you know I was smiling?"  
He smirked thoughtfully. "I can tell by your voice," David folded his arms. "You see when you lose one sense the others get stronger like the scent of your perfume let me know you were there and the lightness of your voice let's me know you're smiling." He sighed. "I guess that's why I felt comfortable around you. Your smile made me feel at ease."  
"I felt comfortable around you, too." She said. "I know so what changed?' He asked puzzled.  
"I don't know." She replied honestly. David gave a small smile. "I do. It's when I told I was blind, huh?" He replied.  
She just lowered her eyes ashamed. Rose didn't know how to answer.  
David sighed. "Well, I'm still the same guy you talked to before." Rose nodded shyly still avoiding looking at him. "I know."  
He nodded. "Okay, that's good so tell me, what was your first impression of me before I told you I was blind?"  
She thought a second tugging her earring. "Well, I thought you were very nice, an amazing guitar player and really easy to talk to." "Anything else?" He asked.  
Rose smirked. "I also thought you were trying to look cool with the sunglasses." She admitted. David chuckled. "Well, there ya' go just remember that. Keep seeing that nice guitar player trying to look cool cause' nothing's changed you're still talking to that same person, right now. I'm still me, yeah?"  
She looked at him thoughtfully and studied him. Despite the blind walking cane there really was nothing different about him. Rose smiled. "Yeah, suppose you're right."  
He smiled slightly. "So think we can be friends?"  
Rose looked at him, hopeful. "You really want to?" He nodded. "Of course."  
She grinned. "I'd like that." David smiled. "Brilliant but first very important," His expression became serious yet playful. "Do you like chips?" He asked offering her a portion. Rose lightly scoffed. "Yeah, of course I do!"  
"Ah, Miss Tyler, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship!" He grinned making Rose feel better.  
She smiled feeling relaxed again and they spent the rest of the evening talking and sharing his plate of chips.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose walked through campus looking for David then she heard the same Beatles tune from a week earlier in Peter's class. She smiled and followed the sound. Rose found him sitting on the grass in front of the auditorium playing his guitar.  
Coming closer she folded her arms smiling. "Know any Rolling Stones?" He cocked his head up arching his eyebrow then quickly and effortlessly switched over from 'I want to hold your hand' to 'Time is on my side'. After about a minute or so David paused. "How's that?"  
Rose smirked. "Show off." She teased. "Why, thank you," He grinned making her giggle. "Care to sit down?" "Thanks." She smiled sitting beside him. He carefully placed his guitar into his case. "So what brings you by?"  
"Well, it's lunch time and I thought you might like to share my lunch with me." Rose replied. David tilted his head thoughtfully. "Oh, what you've got?"  
She shrugged. "Nothing special, just a turkey and Swiss on white bread and two sodas." David smiled. "Sounds good."  
Rose split the sandwich handing him one half and an opened soda. "Thanks." He replied sipping his drink. She took a bite of her sandwich. "You really are good at the guitar. Ever thought of going professional?" She asked.  
David smirked. "Nah, it's just a hobby, really. A way of relaxing but I am giving lessons mainly to little kids." "That sounds nice." Rose replied.  
He smiled. "Yeah, I like it." She smiled taking another bite. "So when you're not playing music around here what else do you like to do?" Rose asked. He shrugged. "I like to listen to records, read, hang out with my friends, go to the movies."  
"You like the movies?" She asked. "Yeah, I just treat them like I would the radio." He said. "Really?" Rose said intrigued. He nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of neat. I get to imagine what I think the characters and sets look like." He smiled.  
"Sounds interesting." She said thoughtfully. "Something wrong?" He asked noticing her change of tone.  
"No," Rose shook her head smiling. "I was just remembering my mum's old T.V set. Sometimes the picture would go out and we'd have to listen to it like a radio."  
He smirked. "I like that." He bit into his sandwich. "Tell me where is home?" She sighed. "North London, Powell Estate. You?" David smiled thoughtfully. "Glasgow."  
Rose grinned. "I've seen pictures. It's very lovely, yeah?"  
"Yeah, it is," David nodded quietly. Sometimes he missed home. "Any siblings?" "No, just me and mum. Dad passed when I was little," She smiled sadly. "I barely remember him." "I'm sorry." He said.  
"It's okay," Rose replied. She sipped her soda. "What about you?" He sighed. "Oh, not much to say, same old story; parents divorced when I was seven, mum married Peter when I was ten and we lived in his mansion on the Torchwood estate."  
"You sound bitter." She said. He smiled slightly. "I'm not, not really. I mean Peter's a great guy it's just," David paused choosing his words. "Being blind I'm always in the middle. My dad and mum still can't seem to agree what's best for me," He scoffed. "I mean it wasn't easy convincing them to let me have my own place."  
Rose smirked. "Tell me about it, mum's the same way with me." He nodded finishing the last of his food. "Yeah, well, sometimes even my friends are the same way."  
She frowned curious tugging her earring. "How's that?"  
David sighed biting his thumb tip. "Oh, always wanting to help. They even like to set me up on dates, usually with girls who are blind," He briefly leaned his head back feeling the soothing warm breeze. "They seem to think that's the only kind of girl I should date."  
Rose scoffed. "Why?"  
He smirked slightly. "Because they think they're making it less awkward for me instead…"  
"There just making it worse?" She guessed. He nodded. "Yep!" David said popping his p'. "I'm sure they mean well." She replied sipping the last of her soda.  
"Oh, I don't doubt that." He leaned closer. "The problem is that's the only thing I ever have in common with them. It's never really about what's right for me. It's always about their own paranoia of offending me so they set me with dates that they assume I'll be comfortable with."  
She nodded. "Makes sense. I mean it's not fair but it makes sense." David sighed. "The thing is I want a commitment based on love not a relationship based on a label."  
Rose lowered her gaze briefly then looked at him. "I'd let you date who you wanted." "I know." He smiled at her making her blush. How she loved that smile.  
After eating Rose had to go and he thanked her for the lunch and continued playing and getting lost in his guitar but she lingered a bit and just watched him play unaware that once again he knew she was still there but didn't mind having an audience.


	6. Chapter 6

David sat on Peter's desk running his fingers over the brail in his text book. He normally didn't hang out a lot in Peter's classroom but it was a nice escape from all the teasing about him hanging around Rose so much. It was driving him crazy. No one seemed to believe they were just friends. Just then he heard his step-father's voice. "David, hi!"  
"Hi!" He smiled.  
"Didn't expect to see you till this evening." Peter replied going over to a desk drawer. David shrugged closing his book. "Oh, just needed a place to study."  
Peter nodded. "How was your date with Sherry?"  
David just grunted.  
"That good, huh," He briefly glanced at him while retrieving a file. "What happened if I can ask?"  
David shrugged. "Just didn't work out." He didn't feel like going into details. Peter sighed not really surprised. He placed the folders into his suitcase."I see, well, I'm sorry." He lightly tapped his arm. "By the way, I saw Martha, earlier."  
"Oh?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, she seemed upset." "About Sherry?" David guessed. Peter shrugged. "Probably," He looked at him. "Think maybe, you should talk to her?" David thought about it. She was his friend and he couldn't stand the thought of her being mad at him. He sighed. "Yeah, I better, where is she?"  
"Last I saw her she was in the auditorium rehearsing her lines for the school play." He replied.  
David hopped off the desk. "Right, I'll talk to her. He smiled. "Good for you," Peter sighed. If nothing else I don't have to worry about you messing with all the music instruments." He joked. David dramatically sniffed unfolding his walking cane. "I don't mess with the musical instruments. I masterfully perform them."  
Peter chuckled. "Okay, well, I'll see ya', later maestro." "Well!" David jokingly scoffed as he left.  
It didn't take long for David to find the auditorium; he knew the place by heart, everything from the feel of the aged brick building to scent of the potted plants. He stopped at the metal door cracking it open and heard Martha reciting her lines. He sighed walking into the cool room.  
Martha didn't see him come in and continued rehearsing on stage. It wasn't until she heard his cane clicking on the wood stage that she stopped.  
"Hi." He said. She briefly glanced at him. "Hi." She replied. Martha went to put her script in her bag. "Did you want something?"  
David knew that tone. She was definitely hurt. "I thought you might want to talk." Martha shrugged. "Nothing to talk about, I get it. You hate my friends." She scoffed.  
He groaned. "I do not." "That's not the impression I got," Martha replied placing her hands on her hips. "I know you gave away that expensive table to another couple. I mean how rude can you get?"  
"It was a mutual decision. We sat there for twenty in minutes in awkward silence. What else could we do?" He answered honestly. "You do realize she's my friend? I wouldn't set you up with someone if they weren't nice and Sherry is nice," Martha pointed out. "You could've given her a chance." She muttered.  
David bit the inside of his cheek wishing she'd get it. "She was nice but to be honest you have a habit of setting me up with girls where the only thing I have in common with them is being blind." He said carefully.  
She scowled. "I'm not the only one that sets you up." "Yeah, I know," He remarked. "That's the other problem."  
She folded her arms and sighed. "Alright, maybe she wasn't the right match," Martha glanced at him. "I'm sorry, okay?" He just sighed heavily sitting on the table swinging his long legs.  
Martha sat beside him. After a minute of silence she spoke. "I'm not trying to make you miserable." David shrugged. "I'm not trying to make you miserable." She smirked slightly. "We're competing?" He shrugged. "Sure, if you want." David lightly joked making her snicker. He smiled. "That's what I like to hear."  
She glanced at him. "I'm really sorry I never realized-." David smiled gently stopping her. "It's okay. I'm sorry I made you feel bad and Sherry was a really sweet girl but we both agreed it wasn't going to work out. We just had nothing in common."  
Martha nodded. "Fair enough." He tilted his head at her. "Truce?"  
She smiled. "Yeah!"  
They shook hands.  
"And I don't mind if you set me up on dates, I'd just like to have the some of the same interests as them, that's all." David said. "Well," Martha said nudging his arm. "I think you're doing pretty good on your own, actually."  
He cocked his head curious. "What do you mean." She smirked. "Come now, I know about Rose Tyler." He scoffed. "What does that mean?" Martha giggled. "Oh, I've seen you two especially the way she looks at you."  
"Oh, we're just friends." He said brushing it off. Martha smirked. "Sure," She hopped down from the table and patted his knee. "Keep telling yourself that." She remarked walking away.  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile Clara and Rose were walking down the hall while Clara was going through her party invitation list. "Let's see Danny, Tim, Jamie, Owen, Chris, Jeremy, uh, am I forgetting anybody?" Clara asked. Rose scoffed. "Yeah, the females."  
"I invited some females." She said showing her the list. Rose glanced at it. "Yeah four and that's including you and me." Clara shrugged. "Well, I think it's enough." Rose playfully rolled her eyes.  
She casually glanced at Rose. "So are you bringing a date or a friend?" Rose sighed knowing what she was implying. "Like say David?" "Well, yeah," She replied simply. Clara paused looking at her questionably. "Do you want him there?"  
"Of course, I want him there," She said then quickly added. "I mean why wouldn't I? He's a friend so yes, naturally I want to bring him." Clara nodded. "Good then go ask him." "Now?" Rose replied nervously.  
Clara rolled her eyes. "Yes, now." Rose sighed. "Okay, okay." She still hesitated and Clara groaned. "What's the problem?" Rose scoffed. "No problem." She nodded. "Okay, then go." "You come with me." Rose said grabbing her arm.  
"Why?"  
"I'm afraid he'll say no'." She admitted.  
Clara shook her head. "Okay." She said and walked with her. They found David inside the auditorium sitting on a table on the stage playing with his guitar pick. Before Rose could speak he tilted his head up. "Hi, Rose."  
"Hi," She said surprised. "How did you know I was here?" He smirked. "I told you your perfume, gives you away every time. So who's your friend?"  
"Wow," Clara chuckled. "Impressive." He smiled. "Well, wasn't hard I heard two sets of footsteps."  
David smiled extending his hand and gently shook it. "So nice to meet you Miss…?" Clara smiled. "Clara Oswald."  
He nodded. "So what can I do for you?" He asked placing his guitar pick back in his pocket. Rose tugged her earring shyly and glanced at Clara for help.  
She sighed. "Well, I'm having a party and Rose needs a date so-"  
"Clara!" Rose interjected lightly slapping her arm. Clara sighed heavily. "Okay, the date part was my suggestion but I am having a party Friday night would you like to come?" David shrugged. "I don't know I'm not much on parties."  
"Ah, neither is Rose," Clara chimed. "But you two might still have fun." She pointed out. "I mean misery loves company, right?" "I beg your pardon?" Rose scowled at her.  
"I'm making a point," Clara muttered looking over at her. Rose nodded then Clara glanced back at David. "What do you say?" She asked. He smirked. "Okay, sure."  
Rose grinned. "Yeah?" David smiled. "Yeah, what time?"  
Clara smiled. "It's at 7:30 P.M at the dorm complex, apartment 4d."  
He nodded. "Got it." "I'll see ya' then, okay?" Rose said shyly. "Can't wait." He smiled.  
Rose smiled back and they said bye and left. Walking back Rose suppressed a smile and glanced at Clara. She smirked shrugging her shoulder as if she knew what Rose was thinking. "You're welcome."  
Rose grinned sometimes she was secretly glad when Clara was a bit pushy.


	7. Chapter 7

David was never big on parties but knowing Rose was going to be there it didn't seem so bad and the thought of going made him smile even cheering him up after a long day.  
David was buttoning the shirt Matt had pulled out for him when the phone rang. He reached over to the nightstand and answered. "Hello?"  
"David?" A gentle female Scottish voice replied.  
It was his mother, Margret. "Hi, mum." David smiled slightly. "Hi, honey, how are you?" She asked. David shrugged. "I'm okay." "Are you sure? Do you need anything?" She replied sounding concerned. He sighed. "Here we go." He thought to himself.  
David loved his mother, she was a nice woman but she was always worrying about him. Unfortunately, trying to talk to her about it was easier said than done mainly because she carried so much guilt about him being born blind. It also didn't help that she was ill herself.  
"Yes, mum I'm fine," He assured her. "In fact I'm getting ready to go out." "Oh, another guitar lesson?" Margret asked curious. David started putting on his favorite converse sneakers. "Actually, I've been invited to a party."  
There was a pregnant pause before she spoke again. "That's good. Where is it?" "Here at the apartment complex." He replied simply.  
"Okay," She sighed. "Will Matt be there to help you get around?" David scoffed. "Mum, I'm nineteen I don't need a baby-sitter." "I-I know it's just I worry about you." Margret said anxiously.  
"I know but you need to stop," David said gently. "You're a brilliant woman who deserves some fun, maybe even a vacation just you and Peter, yeah?" "Oh, where would we go," She grunted. "And if I'm so brilliant you wouldn't have been born blind."  
He winced at her heartbreaking words towards herself. "Come on, mum we've been through this," David replied carefully. "Now I've got to go but I'll talk to you later, yeah?"  
"Alright." She sighed. David smiled. "Love you mum." Her tone brightened. "Love you, too, my sunshine." After hanging up he sighed and finished getting ready before leaving.  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile Rose just waited, standing against the wall like a wallflower while drinking her paper cup of orange flavored punch. She must have been waiting for twenty-minutes for David to arrive.  
"Where is he?" She wondered glancing around Clara's living room periodically standing on tip-toes. At first she thought he had gotten lost but he lived in the same apartment complex so that didn't make sense then there was a nagging fear he had stood her up but David didn't seem that way so she dismissed that thought.  
She was so deep in thought she nearly jumped when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. "Sorry." Clara said looking at her strangely. "It's alright." Rose replied.  
Clara smiled nudging her arm. "Would you relax?" Rose casually shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you." She gave her a look. "So the up and down motion in place is a new dance?"  
"Okay, I'm a little worried." Rose admitted. "Don't worry he'll show up," Clara assured her. As if on cue there was a door knock. "I'll get it." Clara sang and went to answer it.  
Rose looked on and there he was dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt. He looked amazing! Her knees became weak. With some help from Clara he walked towards her with his cane. "Here he is." Clara grinned. "Now, I'll just leave you two alone." She winked before leaving.  
"Hi!" Rose smiled feeling relieved he was here. David tilted his head towards her voice. "Hi," He sighed. "Sorry, I'm late." She shrugged. "It's alright; I was just worried about you."  
He sighed. "I apologize my last guitar lesson went later than usual." She smiled. "Well, you're here, now, yeah?"  
David smiled sheepishly. "Yeah." "Would you like some punch?" She asked putting a cup in his hand. "What kind is it?" He replied. She frowned peering into the cup. "Orange, I think." He smirked taking a sip then pondered a minute. "Mm, I say it's orangish." Rose giggled. "Okay, sounds right."  
Just then a 'Martha and the Vandellas' song came on. Rose grinned touching his wrist. "Oh, I love this song." David heard her singing 'Heatwave' under her breath and he smiled.  
She realized he was listening and blushed. "Sorry." He shook his head smiling. "It's okay, you have a pretty voice." Rose suppressed a smirk. "Okay, thanks." "Do you sing a lot?" David asked.  
She chuckled. "Only in the shower." He laughed. "Yeah, I'm the same way."  
They talked about school and music then after a few minutes they decided to step out onto the balcony for some fresh air. Rose sighed leaning over the rail. "Oh, lovely." She smiled feeling the cool breeze. Rose glanced at him. "So what do you think of the party so far?"  
He tilted his head nodding. "It's nice." She smiled. "I'm glad you came." David smiled. "Me too."  
"To be honest I was afraid you weren't going to come." Rose admitted. He shrugged sipping some more punch. "Well, to be honest the other reason I was late was because I was talking to my mum." She nodded. "That's nice," Rose replied. "What she like?"  
He smiled. "She's nice," David sighed heavily. "But she worries too much about me." "Well, every mum does that." She replied. "Yeah but she blames herself for me being blind which hasn't helped her health." "I'm sorry," She lowered her eyes. "What about your dad, where's he?"  
He shrugged grabbing the rail leaning over slightly. "Oh Scotland I think, he's hardly around so I don't worry about him. "Of course he thinks it's my fault for being blind." David smirked slightly.  
She looked at him. "How do you stand that?" He smiled. "Easy, I stay perfectly happy with who I am."  
She looked at him thoughtfully. "I wish I could have your positive attitude." David smirked. "Oh, how do you know it doesn't come from hanging around you all the time?"  
She grinned. "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah." He teased. Rose smiled then slowly rested her head on his forearm and gazed out into the starry sky and old streets and buildings. It was beautiful out there.  
"Do you ever wish you could see?" She asked softly. David shrugged. "How can I wish for something if I don't know what it's like?"  
"Good point." She replied thoughtfully. He felt her hugging his arm and he smiled. After about a minute Rose glanced up at him. "I'm starving how about you?" David nodded realizing he hadn't eaten, yet. "What did you have in mind?"  
She smiled. "I know a marvelous hamburger and chip shop down the road from here, what do you think?" He grinned. "Think we can sneak out?" Rose shrugged. "We can try." "Sounds brilliant!" He replied. Rose smirked and took his hand and they snuck out the noisy party.  
As soon as they were outside she smiled and said softly in his ear. "Run!"  
He grinned and they hurried to her car and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday David was out somewhere, something about an audition and Matt was propped up on the couch concentrating on his textbook when the door suddenly opened and slammed shut, startling him. "Blimey," He frowned sitting up. "Sorry." David grunted as he threw his jacket onto the chair. "What's wrong with you?" Matt asked. He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." "Why, what happened?" Matt replied.  
"I don't to talk about it." David repeated before going into the kitchen. Matt put his book down and followed him. David was slamming cabinets and cursing under his breath as he felt around the counter. "Come on man, what's going on?" He said.  
David groaned. "Can you not hear? I don't want to talk about it!" He choked turning away.  
David felt bad about snapping at Matt but he couldn't help it. To say he was upset was an understatement, he was beyond upset. He was humiliated and hurt. He could still hear that snobby nightclub owner telling him. "No offense son, we don't hire blind people; it's too risky, anyway, we need people that can actually read music." David cringed. God, it still hurt.  
"David?" He said concerned.  
David shook his head. "I'm sorry...just leave me alone." He said softly. Matt nodded backing away. "Okay, okay," He stood there staring at his friend as he hung his head not saying anything. There was a brief pregnant pause before Matt spoke again. "Um, look I'm going to the store to pick up some milk, can I get you anything?"  
He almost scoffed, they had milk; David knew he was only leaving until he cooled off. David just shook his head clutching his walking cane.  
Matt nodded and said he'd be back later before going leaving David alone with his frustrations. As soon as Matt opened the door he saw Rose standing there looking concern. "Oh, hi Rose!" He smiled.  
"Hi," She replied. "Is everything alright?" He nodded shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, David's just having a bad day." "What happened?" She asked. Matt sighed. "Don't know but I'm going for a walk until he cools off."  
"Can I see him?" Rose replied.  
"Sure," Matt shrugged. "Just don't be surprised if he doesn't want to talk." Rose nodded.  
"Well, I'll see ya', later." He smiled politely and walked away. As soon as he was gone Rose slowly went inside. She noticed David's jacket was thrown and his guitar case was tilted next to the door frame instead of carefully lying on the table. Something was clearly wrong. She heard slamming on the counter and went into the kitchen.  
Rose found him going through drawers then shutting them angrily. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath. Just then he heard Rose walking in.  
"David?" Rose said softly. "What?" He snipped. "What cha' doing?" She asked carefully. David sighed. "Trying to make a damn cup of coffee but Matt keeps moving everything!" She spotted it in the cabinet above him. "It's right there," She said. "In the cabinet above your head."  
He nodded. "Of course you would see that while I can't see anything." He remarked throwing his hands up. Rose frowned. This wasn't like him. "David, what's wrong?" "Nothing." He replied. She shook her head unconvinced coming towards him. "I don't believe you." "Tough." He grumbled turning away from her.  
"Did something happen?" She asked. David really didn't want to go into what had happened to him earlier and just wanted to be left alone. He didn't answer and just kept his back turned.  
She sighed. "David, please I-"  
Rose attempted to touch his arm but he flinched.  
"Just leave me alone!" David snapped startling her. "Just go away, please?" He begged leaning over the counter. Rose was taken aback by his harsh tone. She nodded trying not to show how much it bothered her. "Okay," Her voice cracking a little. "Sorry." She turned to leave.  
David immediately regretted his tone. "Rose?" He called out hoping she was still there. Rose paused with her hand still on the doorknob reluctant to answer.  
"Rose, are you still there?" He asked sounding worried. There was a brief period of silence before she finally spoke. "Yeah, what?" David's heart sank. He could hear the hurt in her voice. He slowly came towards her and gently touched her face feeling a few escaped tears. It broke his heart. What had he done?  
"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry," He said shaking his head ashamed. "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
She scoffed wiping her eyes. "Well, that's what happens when you act like a twit." David nodded. He deserved that. "Fair enough."  
Rose sighed softening her tone. "But I know you wouldn't act like a twit unless something was wrong so please talk to me." He nodded taking her hand and they went to the couch.  
They sat and David rested his hands on his walking cane while his shoulders sagged in almost defeat. "I got a call, today from a Mr. Porter over at the TARDIS night club," He sighed heavily. "He said he was interested in hiring a guitar player and that he heard of me but when I got there…" His sentence trailed and he swallowed.  
Rose had never seen him look so disheartened and placed her hand on his arm. "What happened didn't he like you?" David scoffed bitterly. "I didn't even get to audition he took one look at me and said, 'Sorry, son but we don't hire blind people, they're too risky,'" He shook his head. "He said if had known I was blind he wouldn't have called."  
Rose's heart broke for him. "I'm sorry." He nodded. "I know. Every person who can see feels sorry for the poor blind kid." David muttered softly.  
She lowered her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that." He squeezed her hand. "I know, I'm sorry," David lowered his head. "It's just that's all anyone sees, that's all they think when they look at me. They never see me just…a blind man, that's all I am to anyone, I guess." He said softly.  
"That's not true." Rose replied. David tilted his head at her. "You sure?" He remarked. "Well, that's not what I see when I look at you." She insisted.  
He just grunted.  
Rose sighed wanting to prove to him she was really seeing him so she carefully took his sunglasses off and gently turned his head towards hers while caressing his face, wiping some escaped tears from his cheeks with her thumb.  
She tilted her head meeting his brown eyes so she was speaking right at him. "Now you listen when I look at you I see a talented, kind intelligent young man with a lot going for him." Rose said slowly removing her hands. "And that Mr. Porter is just a daft idiot with no taste." She scoffed handing him his sunglasses.  
He smiled slightly wiping his eyes and placing them back on.  
"Besides you wouldn't like that club, anyway. It's very smoky; you're basically breathing in pure cigarettes in there and the food is overcooked." She added shrugging her shoulder.  
David smirked, cocking his head. "Trying to make me feel better?" "Maybe," She replied casually. Rose glanced at him. "Is it working?"  
He nodded and smiled. "Yeah." She grinned. "Good." He sighed taking her hand. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you." Rose smiled slightly resting her head on his shoulder intertwining her fingers with his. "It's okay, you were upset." "Is there a way I can make it up to you?" David asked.  
She smiled. "Make me a cup of your good coffee, too?" He nodded. "You got it!" They stood from the couch and went to the kitchen, together.


	9. Chapter 9

David sat on the grass of the college campus playing 'If I Fell' on his guitar for Rose. She watched while quietly humming the lyrics as he swung his foot up and down matching the rhythm on his guitar. Rose loved watching him play. She was amazed at how fast he could memorize a song and then be able to play it so effortlessly.  
After he was done he tilted his head. "Well?" Rose grinned. "Loved it!" David nodded smiling. "Good," He replied. "Oh, I learned the new 'Kinks' song." She scoffed. "No way, that song came out just this morning."  
"Well, I did." David sang. She smirked. "Prove it." He cocked his head thoughtfully as if he were pondering. "The usual, say ten bucks?" Rose nodded picking up a fallen colored leaf. "You're on." She dared.  
He wiggled his eyebrows and started playing 'All Day and All of the Night' like it was second nature. She groaned knowing she had already lost the bet. Halfway through he outstretched his hand and Rose smirked shaking her head then placed a couple of bills in his hand.  
She really didn't mind she loved it whenever he played for her. It made her feel special. "So what did ya' think?" He asked after he stopped. She dramatically sighed. "Yes, you are the music master." Rose teased. "Well, thank you!" He laughed.  
David started playing again when a male Northern London accent interrupted. "Oi'!"  
She glanced up at a tall young man with cropped black hair and a leather jacket walking towards them. David stopped playing and tilted his head in the direction of the voice. "Yeah?" The man rubbed his chin looking intrigued. "Did you just effortlessly transition from 'If I fell' to a brand new Kinks song?" He shrugged. "I guess."  
"Oh, that is fantastic!" He chuckled. "Thanks." David replied simply. Rose stared at him curious to know who this guy was. "Um, who are you?" She interjected. "Oh, sorry, I'm Chris McGann." He said. David politely nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm David Smith," He touched Rose's arm. "This is Rose Tyler."  
He grinned at David. "Oh, I've heard about you and you really are good with that guitar!" David smiled. "Thanks, I give lessons if you're interested." Chris shook his head. "Actually, I have a business proposition for you."  
Rose frowned tugging her earring. "What kind of business proposition?"  
Chris briefly glanced at her before sitting down and explaining. "I'm the bass guitarist for a rock group called 'the Pilot Fish' and our lead guitarist has decided to take a break from the group at the exact moment when we're supposed to play our first major gig at Club Idris."  
David shrugged. "I'm sorry but what do you want with me?" "Well, my mates have noticed ya' playing on campus and have been talking about you and after seeing you in person I'd love it if you'd fill in for him that night." He said.  
He scoffed shaking his head. "Oh, I'm not a professional musician." Chris shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You're good and we really need you."  
"You do know he's blind?" Rose blurted. She winced. "Why did I say that?" She mentally kicked herself.  
Chris looked at her with a blank expression. "No, kidding," He replied unaffected. She lowered her eyes feeling silly over her remark. He glanced back over at David, questionably. "Does she always speak for you?"  
Her face turned crimson, now she really was embarrassed. He just smiled squeezing her hand. "Yeah, she's my protector, guardian angel, if you will."  
Rose glanced at him suppressing a shy smile.  
Chris sighed. "Right so what do you say?" David chewed his lowered lip unsure. "I don't know." He replied slightly hesitant. "Look, we'll pay you the same amount the rest of us were getting." Chris assured him. "Please," He begged. "We'll even fill you in on the songs we're doing. Just one night is all we're asking."  
David suppressed a grin. He had to admit this was a dream come true. "What do you think?" He asked Rose. She could see he really wanted this and it was a good opportunity for him. "Go for it." She encouraged.  
Finally he nodded. "Okay, why not?" Chris grinned. "Great, thanks man," He replied standing up. "We live in the dorm complex in apartment 3b, that's where we rehearse. Think you can stop by Saturday at 3:30?"  
David nodded. "Yeah!" He smiled. "Fantastic, see ya' Saturday." David smiled and bye. He tilted his head grinning excitedly at Rose. "Can you believe it I got a job?"  
Rose smiled slightly. "Yeah." Her tone seemed bothered. "Hey, what's wrong?" David asked putting his arm around her. She sighed. "Just my remark earlier, when I said you were blind," Rose lowered her eyes ashamed. "I was just afraid of you getting hurt, again." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I didn't mean anything by it."  
He smirked. "I know that's why I told him you were my guardian angel cause you're always looking out for me." Rose smiled at that. "I am?" "Of course!" He replied. She glanced up at him. "Always trying to make me feel better, huh?" David smiled brushing his nails across his shirt. "Well, I do try."  
Rose grinned then slowly pulled back feeling better and studied him for a minute. "Got time for another song?" She asked.  
"Always." David grinned and started playing a 'Rolling Stones' melody for her.


	10. Chapter 10

"What if David decides to stay with the Pilot Fish?" That was a question that kept burning in Rose's mind as the date of the gig came closer and it worried her especially after overhearing Chris bragging to a classmate about a major producer coming over to hear them.  
She secretly wished David wasn't doing this gig. It was probably a rotten thing to think but she couldn't help it. Since becoming friends with David her feelings for him had only grown but she was too shy to admit it or maybe she was just a coward.  
She got to her door and could hear David's guitar playing all the way from his apartment. Curious Rose slowly walked up and knocked their special knock. "It's open, Rose!" He shouted.  
She walked inside and found David sitting on the couch strumming his guitar. He tilted his head up and smiled. "Hi!" "Hi," Rose smiled and listened a while to his playing. "That's nice. Is that a song you're playing at the gig?"  
David shook his head. "No, I'm taking a break, actually." He sighed putting down his guitar then grabbing a sip of his soda from the coffee table. "Can I get you anything?" David asked fetching his folded cane. "No but thanks." She replied sitting beside him.  
He leaned back into the couch. "So what brings you by?" Rose shrugged. "Well, it's been a while since I've seen ya'. I know you've been busy with rehearsals." David nodded. "Yeah it has been hectic, sorry. Between guitar lessons in the afternoons and rehearsals at night," He chuckled. "I've barely had time to sit."  
"But I like it, I really do." He added thoughtfully. Rose gave a faint smile. David could feel something uneasy in her silence. "Is something wrong?" David asked concerned. She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to ask you something."  
"Okay." He nodded. Rose paused choosing her words. "You know how the Beatles were discovered, right?" David slowly nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
"Well, what if you guys were discovered the same way and given the same opportunities?" She continued. "Okay." He replied still wondering where this was going.  
"Would you take it?" Rose asked. "Don't know, probably not." He said taking another sip. "Why?" She challenged. David shrugged. "It's just not what I want." "I don't believe you," Rose said sounding slightly upset. "I mean to just walk away from fame and fortune and a chance to get out of London. I just don't believe that you would turn that down."  
He shook his head confused. "Rose, where's this coming from?" Rose stared at her fingers. "Chris said a man from Galifrey Records is coming to that club to hear you." David nodded. "I know." She glanced at him. "You do?"  
"Yes and I couldn't be happier," He replied. Rose grunted. David sighed sitting up. "For them." She looked at him. "Sorry?"  
"I'm not doing this for me," He explained. "I'm doing this for the band. There great guys and I want them to have this." Rose scoffed. "Yeah but they could decide to ask you stay."  
David shrugged. "Well, I don't think they will. I mean they know how I feel." He tilted his head at her. "What brought this on?"  
Rose wanted to shout 'I care about you and I don't want you to leave!'  
But she couldn't say that and just shrugged. "I just worry about you." He smiled standing from the couch. "Well, I'll be fine." David assured her unfolding his walking cane. "I'm going to the kitchen can I get you anything?"  
"No thanks." She said softly and she watched him go into the kitchen.  
________________________________________  
"Come on, Rose!" Clara said dragging her friend into the club. "Oi', I'm not a yo-yo." Rose scowled. "Sorry but this is so exciting!" Clara squealed. Okay, she had to admit it was exciting, the night David played with 'the Pilot Fish' had finally arrived.  
They walked into the small and smoky club and joined Matt at a wooden old table. After a few minutes the band came on stage to set up. David looked amazing dressed in jeans a white t- shirt and his favorite oversize black leather jacket. But Rose could hear the murmurs behind her about David and became worried.  
Would they accept him? Just then Chris took to the microphone. "I'm Chris and we are the Pilot Fish," He said with confidence. "Before we begin I like to thank our man David for helping us out!"  
Rose smirked watching him blush as everyone clapped. "He's a fantastic guitarist and we hope he will consider our offer of joining the group!"  
Clara slowly glanced at Rose as her face fell. Did she hear right, is he considering joining? Before she could react the band started playing a Roy Orbison song and the room erupted in cheers and applause. Rose pushed it out of her mind and decided to just enjoy hearing him play.  
David was incredible, bouncing his foot to the rhythm of "Pretty Woman' and grinning. Rose felt a warmth inside her and chewed her lower lip watching him. She was thrilled the audience was encouraging him on, not caring he was blind.  
In the back of her mind Chris's words about him joining replayed in her head but after seeing David on stage it was clear he belonged there. Rose had been wrong and wanted David to know she would support him in whatever he decided.  
Finally they stopped and everyone was still clapping as they started walking off the stage. This was her chance to talk to him. "I'll be back." Rose told Clara.  
Rose stood to follow but suddenly a really pretty dark haired girl brushed past her then grabbed an unsuspecting David and pulled him over snogging the daylights out him right in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose just laid on her couch hugging her throw pillow, sniffing, tears still streaming down her face. She just ran from the club and came straight home. That stupid kiss still replaying in her mind, the way her fingers ran through his hair, it made her sick. "How could he do that to her?" She wondered wiping her eyes.  
Maybe it was her fault for not being honest with him so realistically what right did she have to be upset? They weren't even a couple but deep down she was really hoping that maybe they could be.

Just then her door knocked. Rose didn't respond and just folded her arms and scowled. She knew it was David. She could hear his cane clicking all the way down the hall. "Rose?" He called out.

Too angry to answer she just sat there, arms folded. "Rose are you there," He asked sounding worried. "Please?" David begged.  
Finally she got up and opened the door. "Hi." She said plainly. "Hi," He replied. "Can I come in?" David asked carefully. "Yeah." Rose replied allowing him inside.  
He stood there in her living room feeling awkward. "I tried to find you but Clara said you left." She nodded. "I did." "Why?" David asked curious. She shrugged. "I felt like it."  
He nodded. "Are you coming back?" Rose scoffed. "What for? After all you seem to be in good hands with that girl, huh?"  
He frowned. "What girl?" She sighed exasperated. "The one with their hands all over you." She plopped onto the couch. David thought a minute then nodded. "Oh, that girl!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, that girl." She remarked. "Is that why you left? Because she kissed me?" He said. Rose grunted. "Now you're getting it." David scoffed. "I didn't even know her, I didn't even like it." He admitted. She glanced at him. "You didn't?" He shook his head and lowered it sheepishly. "To be honest I wish it had been you."  
Did she hear right? She looked at him surprised. "What?" He sighed finding his way to a wall and leaned his back against it. "In fact I've always liked you ever since I met you."

"Really?"

David nodded. "I even wanted to ask you out."  
She stood from the couch stunned. "Why didn't you tell me?" He scoffed a little briefly lowering his head. David tilted his head at her. "Because I didn't want to scare you away." Rose seemed confused. "Huh?" "Rose, I've known since day one that you were nervous about me being blind. I could feel it." He replied.  
"I adjusted, though." She said. "Oh, you did and you've been an amazing friend. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He replied.

Rose groaned. She couldn't stand it. She had to make him understand.  
"But you don't!" She practically shouted. Rose could feel the tears, again. "And I don't want to be your friend," She said her voice cracking. "I-I want to be with you!" She sighed composing herself before coming closer to him. "And yes when you first removed your sunglasses I was shocked and I'm sorry," Rose then smiled and carefully and lovingly removed the sunglasses exposing his eyes. She studied him thoughtfully. "But now those beautiful dark brown eyes are all I think about."

He scoffed. "I always wonder what brown look liked." David swallowed. "That's the other thing you sure you really want someone like me? Someone who wonders what colors look like?" I can't even write you a proper love letter." Now his voice was cracking.  
Rose shrugged. "It's okay, I'd rather hear you read one, anyway," She stroked his fingers. "I've always liked your voice." She admitted shyly.  
He smirked blushing a little.

"Besides," She added. "When I look at you all I see is you and your outlook on life and the way you see things through your eyes. I think you're brilliant."  
He smiled a little. "Rose, I know I seem to have a positive outlook but sometimes it's hard. I'm not perfect." She sighed. "You're not changing my mind about I feel about you." Rose said boldly. David smirked. "I'm not trying to. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into with me."  
She smiled. "That's what I'm looking forward to." He smiled and touched the side of her face. He could practically feel her beauty in his fingertips. This girl was just brilliant.

Rose lingered in his touch then said flirtatiously. "Isn't this the part where we kiss?" David grinned. "Oh, but of course." He pressed his lips against hers in a soft passionate kiss. His lips felt so right against hers, tiny sighs escaping while their lips moved slowly together.  
After the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "Now that's a kiss." Rose giggled and blushed. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, briefly closing her eyes and smiled. For once everything was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

They couldn't stop kissing. They must have sat on her couch for twenty minutes, her legs over his lap just kissing and holding hands. The feeling of David's lips was indescribable. It made Rose wonder why she ever kissed anyone else.  
She slowly pulled back and pressed her forehead against his, delicately touching his fingertips. "I think kissing you is my new favorite thing." She smiled. David wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, I do aim to please."

She gave a shy giggle as he touched her cheek pressing his sweet lips against hers, again sending pleasant shivers through her. After the kiss he sighed. "We probably should be getting back to the club." He said.  
Rose pouted. "Why? I like it here." "Tongues will wag." David teased. She smirked. "Yeah, I know," She leaned back against the couch and stared at him, thoughtfully. "But I like this, being here with you." She added softly.

He smiled. "Me too." David kissed her hand. "So we're an official couple, huh?" She said smiling. "Guess so," He smirked. "At least we better be with all that snogging we've been doing." David lightly joked. Rose snickered.  
She gazed at him. "Meant to say you were really good tonight." "Thanks." David replied shrugging. "I mean it," Rose insisted sitting up. "You had the audience hooked and you were so natural up on that stage. It was amazing." He smiled. "It was fun." David admitted.

She glanced at him tugging her fingers. "In fact if you want you can go on and join the Pilot Fish, if you like."  
He tilted his head. "Oh?" "Yeah," She replied softly. Rose stroked his hand. "I admit it bothered me at first but after seeing you up there I just want you happy." He rested his head back on the couch and smiled. "Well, I appreciate it but I don't think I will."

Rose looked at him confused. "But why, you seem so happy. It was like you belonged there." "Well, I was happy," He replied honestly. "It was a great experience…but I don't think's it's for me." David said shaking his head. He sighed heavily. "I mean I think I feel out of place in all of that attention and madness."  
She glanced at him slowly. "But it is a good opportunity, all that fame and notoriety."

"True," He replied. David tilted his head towards her. "But to be honest I could never leave you. I mean what good is all that stuff if you're not with me?"  
Her heart melted at his words and she grinned. "Really?" He nodded. "Yeah and I really don't mind staying in London…as long as you don't mind being stuck with me."  
She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Hmm, stuck with you, that doesn't sound so bad." Rose replied casually. David turned his head and smiled. "Yeah?" She leaned closer. 

"Yes." Rose replied before gently kissing him. He kissed her back tenderly, her lips gently tugging his, gaining entrance in his mouth allowing tiny sighs to escape. Her lips were so sweet he pulled her close softly moaning in her mouth as the kiss became intense.  
Suddenly the door opened ruining the moment. "Rose, are you there," Clara called out tossing her purse onto a chair. They quickly pulled apart and sat up trying to look normal just as she walked in the living room. "I tried calling but no one… oh, hi!" Clara said surprised looking at David.

"Hi!" He smiled sheepishly. Rose blushed wanting to hide. Clara looked at them awkwardly. A slow smirk look spread across her face. Judging from Rose's smeared lipstick and David's messy hair it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"Anything interesting going on?" She asked nonchalantly folding her arms. "No." Rose replied quickly, slightly irritated over the interruption. David suppressed a snicker.  
Rose cleared her throat. "Um, don't you have somewhere to go like going to bed?" Clara nodded trying not to smirk. "Uh, huh, sure, goodnight," She replied leaving. "I want details tomorrow!" She called out before going to her room.

As soon as the door closed they both broke out in giggles. "I'm sorry." Rose said embarrassed. He shrugged. "It's okay," He replied grabbing his walking cane. "I guess I better go."  
"Okay." Rose replied slightly disappointed but she understood. David unfolded his walking cane and walked to the door. Rose followed behind.  
"So can I see you again?" She asked shyly. "Yeah." David replied. Rose tugged her earring feeling the butterflies in her stomach. "Like say on a date?" She asked coy. He grinned. "I like that. How about Saturday?" "Okay." She smiled. He kissed her hand. "I'll call ya', later. Bye." David smiled as he left.  
Rose slowly closed the door and smiled. She liked where this was going.


	13. Chapter 13

Guitar music echoed from David's flat as Rose approached his door. She smiled. It was almost like a Saturday morning ritual with him. She knocked and the music stopped playing.

"Coming!" David shouted, his walking cane clicking on the floor. The door opened and David poked his head out. "Yes?"

"Hi!" She smiled.

David smiled and opened the door wider. His hair was messy and he was still in his blue plaid pajama bottoms and grey t-shirt. Even in the morning he still looked good, she thought to herself.

"Hi," He replied resting against the door frame. "What brings you by?"

Rose lowered her head shyly. "I wanted to give back the record you let me borrow." She handed him the record.

"Thanks, did you like it?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah," Then she bit her lower lip shyly eyeing him up and down.

He noticed her flirtatious tone and smiled. "Is there anything else on your mind?"

Rose smirked. "Well, I also wanted to do this." Rose touched his arm and stood on tip-toes giving him a small but tender kiss.

He grinned. "Well, let's see if I can return the favor, hmm?" David replied leaning forward and kissing her back. His hand caressed her cheek and she nearly melted in his touch.  
After the kiss she slowly pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to tonight."

He tilted his head and grinned. "Me too," He said gently rubbing her arm. "Have you thought about what you wanted to do?"

Rose had been giving it a lot of thought. She really wanted this to be intimate and romantic. "How about dinner at my place?"

David nodded. "Sounds nice. I can bring some take out."

Suddenly she blurted out. "I'll cook!" This was their first date and she really wanted it to be special but Rose was not a very good cook.

"You cook?" He said slightly surprised.  
Her brain was urging her to tell the truth but instead she said. "Yeah," Rose lied. "All the time." 'Why did I say that?' She scolded herself.

He smiled. "Okay, sounds good!"

"Great." She replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I'll see ya', tonight." David smiled kissing her cheek.

Rose nodded and bye. As soon as the door closed she groaned. "What did I just do?" She mentally kicked herself going back to her apartment.  
________________________________________

Rose was not going to give up. She was determined to cook something so she grabbed every cook book at the library she could find and attempted to make something, anything but it wasn't going smoothly.

"Damn it!" She muttered pulling out her third burned dish. She set it on the counter and stared down at the black and crisp mess she made.

Suddenly she heard Clara's voice. "Rose!"

"In here!" She called.

Clara walked in and frowned at the smell of smoke and the mess the kitchen was in. "What happened here?" She coughed.

"I'm cooking." Rose remarked.

"Why?" Clara asked.  
She sighed. "Because I have a big mouth." Rose glanced back at the lost dish and shook her head. She needed a break. "I need to sit." She grumbled leaving the kitchen.

"Okay, you've lost me." Clara said following her.

Rose plopped into the couch not caring if she got flour on it. "David's coming over tonight."

Clara smiled. "That's great!"

She looked at her. "I told him I could cook."

Clara winced. "That's bad," She sat beside her. "You lied?"

"Well, I got lost in the moment," Rose replied scowling.

Clara just gave her a look.

She scoffed. "I got distracted. He was standing there in his pajamas looking so adorable and I just wanted tonight to be special."

Clara just sighed. "Okay, when is he coming over?"

"In an about an hour." Rose replied.

Clara nodded. "Well, we have no time to waste then," She said getting up. She pulled Rose up and turned her in the direction of the bedroom. "You go get ready and I'll clean up."

"What about dinner?" She asked.

"We'll fake it." Clara replied simply.

"Fake it?" Rose questioned.

"Yes," She replied. "We'll get take out and you'll say you made it."

"But…" Rose started to say.

Clara stopped her. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." "Now go!" She ordered pointing to the bedroom.

Rose sighed and walked to her room to change while Clara looked up take out places in the phone book.  
________________________________________  
Later that evening Rose went around her flat double checking everything was perfect for her date with David. Thanks to Clara's help the place looked nice. She had a nice dinner, thanks to the local fish diner, she opened a bottle of wine, found some nice records to play and dimmed the lights to give the flat a romantic feel.

She took one last glimpse in the mirror smoothing down the front of her favorite blue sleeveless dress. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. Rose knew it was silly to feel nervous after all she had hung out with David before but this was an actual date and she wanted everything perfect.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rose took a deep breath and answered it. She opened the door and saw David standing there looking amazing in his jeans and white button down shirt. She thought her knees would go weak.

"Hi!" Rose smiled.

David smiled. "Hi!"

"Won't you come in?" She replied.

He walked in, his walking cane clicking side to side.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked. "I have wine." Rose offered.

"Yeah, sounds nice." David replied sitting on the couch.

She handed him a glass of wine and sat beside him.

"Thanks." David smiled taking a sip of wine. He leaned back and winced, something pointy was sticking his back. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

He reached behind him. "Something's sticking me," David frowned pulling out a plastic fork from the couch cushion. It was from the fish place, Rose realized and cringed embarrassed. She must've forgotten it when they were throwing everything away.

He felt the plastic wrapped utensil and made a face. "Is this a fork?"

Rose quickly grabbed it. "Yeah, it's from a takeout I had last week, sorry." She lied putting it aside. She didn't want him to know about her cooking disaster today.

"It's okay." He smiled. David tilted his head up like he was sniffing something. "Something smells good."

"Yeah," Rose replied reluctantly. "I made fish and chips," She replied getting up to retrieve the plate from the kitchen. She set the plate down on the coffee table. "I hope you like them."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." He replied picking up a chip and taking a bite. David nodded. "Mm, this is good," He then tilted his head curious. "Taste familiar, though."

Rose panicked. "Uh, there's a movie on tonight I thought you might like," She said changing the subject. Rose quickly turned on the T.V.

"Oh, what they're doing?" He asked.

She shrugged getting comfortable beside him. "I think it's a space movie."

David grinned. "Oh, I love those!"

"Really?" She replied.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Especially the sounds, gives it that old radio feel." David explained.

Rose just beamed at him.

The movie started and she rested her head on his shoulder as they ate their food. She had to admit the movie was pretty bad with its corny plot, cheap special effects and bad costumes but she didn't care. She just like being around David.  
Midway through the film he held her hand. She glanced at him as he listened to the movie and smiled. Everything was perfect.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rose frowned. "I wonder who that is."

"Were you expecting someone?" David asked.

"No." She replied and started to get up but he stopped her.

"I'll get it." David said.

"You sure?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." He replied unfolding his walking cane and carefully got up. Rose watched as he answered the door. David stood there a few minutes talking to someone, Rose couldn't see the other person. Then she heard him say 'thank you' before closing the door and coming back.  
David settled back down on the couch and ate another chip.

"Who was it?" Rose asked.

"You know this is very good." David replied instead.

"Thanks," She smiled taking another sip of wine. "So who was it?"

"It was the delivery man, you forgot your change when you picked up these two orders." He replied calmly.

Rose almost choked on her wine. Her cheeks redden.

David tilted his head. "Well?" He said suspiciously.

She sighed. "Okay, it's delivery but I did try," Rose insisted. "But I kept burning dinner so Clara called the local takeout place and we tried to hide the evidence before you came."

He frowned curious. "Why?"

She glanced at him. "I wanted to impress you."

David smiled. "I'm flattered but you don't have to go through all that just for me."

"I know, I just wanted tonight to be special." Rose replied softly.

He turned towards her and touched her cheek gently stroking it. "It is. You're here."

Rose smiled lingering in his soft touch. This was why she fell for him. "Well, next time I'm definitely going to cook you something." She promised intertwining her fingers with his.

He smiled. "I look forward to it."

He then leaned over and kissed her ever so lightly sending a pleasant warmth through her and she pulled him closer kissing him back.

After the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "The food's getting cold."

Rose just bit her lower lip and smiled. "Yeah but we can always reheat it, later." She said in a flirtatious tone playing with his collar.

He just grinned and kissed her again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry for the long wait and the abrupt disappearance of the last chapter. I just wasn't happy with it but I'm a lot happier with this one and I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Thanks!

Matt slowly woke up Saturday morning, sunlight peeking through the blinds as he opened his eyes and sat up. He could hear David playing his guitar which didn't surprise him. He was used to him playing the occasional rock tune in the mornings.

He sighed and stood up stretching before heading to the living room.

David was sitting on the couch slowly strumming his guitar muttering the lyrics under his breath. He heard Matt walking in yawning.

"Morning." David said.

"Morning," He replied heading to the coffee maker. "Want some coffee?" Matt asked.

"Did you make it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

David thought a minute. "Yeah, I'll risk it." He joked.

"Well!" Matt scoffed feigning hurt.

David just smirked and kept playing.

Matt grabbed two cups, pouring them each a cup and walked towards him. He frowned recognizing the tune.

"Isn't that 'Can't Help Falling in Love'?" He asked.

David paused. "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "Just used to you playing something louder in the morning, I guess."

David slowly sat his guitar down. Matt carefully placed the cup handle in his hand.

"It's for Rose," He explained blowing into his cup before taking a sip. "It's my way of writing her a love letter. I learn a love song then play it for her.” David smiled thoughtfully.

"You two getting serious, huh?" Matt grinned as he sat beside him.

David just smiled. Things were getting serious between them and he liked that. Rose was everything to him. She was brilliant, funny, caring...she was his angel.

He set the cup down and continued playing keeping his head tilted as he concentrated on the melody.

Matt listened as he played the song effortlessly, it always amazed him how he did that just play a song like it was second nature. He shook his head setting his cup down. 

"I still can't believe that you told Chris no."

He shrugged. "Just wasn't for me."

Matt scoffed. "Yeah, who needs fame, fortune, millions of girls screaming for ya'?"

He made a face. "I don't need millions of girls screaming for me, I've got Rose." David said happily.

"Yeah," Matt replied. "But the money alone would leave you two set for life."

"I'll have a job." David replied.

"You think you'll be able to find a job?" He asked.

David stopped and shifted uncomfortably in his seat rubbing his guitar pick. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just people may not want to hire a…" Matt stopped himself realizing what he was about to say. "I, uh, I meant."

He knew what he meant. David lowered his head feeling sub-conscience. "I know what you meant." He muttered.

Matt regretted his statement. "I didn't mean it like that."

He nodded feeling awkward, pretending to tune his guitar. "I know,"

Matt swallowed feeling bad. David could sense it. "It's okay." He assured him.

"Yeah?" Matt asked still uncertain.

He nodded despite feeling slightly bothered. "Yeah," David replied simply. He sighed. "Listen, I think we're running low on cream, maybe we should pick some more up today." He said trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Matt replied standing up. "I'm gonna fix us some breakfast."

"Okay." David nodded.

He looked at David wanting to say something but changed his mind and went to the kitchen.

David took another sip and returned to his guitar pushing the conversation out of his mind...for now.  
________________________________________  
That night David and Rose were sitting on her couch watching T.V. Rose was cuddled up to David hugging his arm as he stroked her soft blond hair. David really wasn't listening to the show his mind kept going back to what Matt said. He was starting to wonder if he was right. Would anyone hire a blind man to be a teacher? Maybe he should've said yes to Chris.

Rose glanced up and noticed he was tapping his cane against the side of his knee looking bothered. She tilted her head. "What's wrong?"  
He tilted his head toward her snapping himself out of his own thoughts. "Nothing, I'm fine." David said.

She bit her lower lip. "No, you're not," Rose moved herself up placing her arm on the top of the couch, resting her cheek on her fist looking at him thoughtfully. "I can tell because you're chewing that gorgeous lower lip of yours."

He smirked slightly.

"Come on, what's wrong?" She asked turning down the sound.

He sighed. "Maybe I should join the Pilot Fish."

Rose nodded. "Okay."

He turned his head slightly surprised. "You're okay with that?"

She shrugged. "Sure, if that's what you want," Rose replied. "Is it?"

David honestly didn't know. He leaned forward resting his hands on his cane feeling defeated. "I don't know." He replied.

Rose rubbed his back. "What is it, huh?"

David shook his head. "I want to take care of you," He said softly. "I want to give you everything and I don't think I can because I'm blind."

She frowned. "What brought this on?"

He sighed. "What if I can't get a teaching job? What if no one wants to hire a blind man," David shook his head. "What if I made a mistake?"

"What if someone does want to hire you?" Rose interjected.

"You don't know that." He replied softly.

Rose caressed his face and gently turned him towards her. "Well, I know that we're a team and we can face anything together."

He smiled at that.

She ran her hand through his messy hair. "Besides I made my choice a long time ago," Rose rested her forehead against his. "And I'm not leaving you."

David's heart soared hearing her say that.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and smirked. "You really are my angel, huh?"

She blushed and smiled.

David gently touched her face feeling the curve of her smile. He leaned closer giving her a tender kiss. Rose nearly melted at the feeling of his gentle yet fiery kiss.

After the kiss she smiled. "Mm, fiery lips." She said in a flirtatious tone.

He gave out a shy snicker and smiled his worries slowly disappearing.

Then he remembered the song he was practicing from earlier today.

"I learned a new song. Would you like to hear it?" David said.

Rose grinned. "Yeah."

He reached over to the side of the couch pulling out his guitar and started playing 'Can't Help Falling in Love' for her prompting Rose to kiss him when he was done.


	15. Chapter 15

Saturdays always ended up like this, Rose and David cuddled up on her couch with their books still on their laps, legs tangled and fingers intertwined. It always felt so perfect. Rose rubbed her cheek feeling the warmth of his grey t-shirt.

She stared up at him thoughtfully. "We're not getting much studying done."

David smirked, tilting his head. "Oh, I don't know I thought we were doing pretty good."

She giggled.

He then leaned over; his lips brushing against hers before pressing gently in a soft delicate kiss. Rose immediately melted into his kiss. His lips so soft and inviting.

After the kiss he grinned. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

She looked at him. "Oh?"

"Don't sound so surprised," He said. "I don't need sight to know you're beautiful."

She blushed. "Oh, how can you tell?"

He gently ran his fingers through a couple of strands of her hair. "Your laugh, the curve of your smile, your heart."

Rose smiled feeling touched by his words. "Quite the charmer, huh Mr. Smith?"

He just grinned and leaned closer to kiss her again.

Suddenly there was a door knock interrupting the romantic moment.

Rose groaned. "Great."

"We should get that." He said.

"Or not." Rose replied in a flirty tone.

They tried to kiss again but the knocking got louder.

Rose sighed heavily. "Persistent, aren't they?"

He smirked. "I'll get it." David said. He stood, unfolding his cane. When he opened the door, an older blond woman stood there looking surprised. Clearly she was expecting someone else.

The woman's frown deepened as she looked over his disheveled clothes and messy hair. She could only imagine what had been going on in there.

"Hi, can I help you?" He smiled.

The woman folded her arms. "I'm Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother. Who the hell are you?" She huffed.

David's smile quickly faded. "I…uh…." He stuttered.

Rose knew that voice and quickly shot up from the couch. It was her mum! She had completely forgotten she was coming over.

She nearly skidded beside David. "Mum, hi!" She said casually.

"Yeah, hi." Jackie replied plainly.

"Um, we were just studying." Rose clumsily explained.

David swallowed nervously. "Yeah, we weren't doing anything." He blurted.

Rose winced.

Jackie noticed the traces of pink lip gloss on David's neck and bit the inside of her cheek.

She wasn't buying it. He could just feel her eyes glaring into him.

"I'll bet." She remarked.

David was now officially feeling awkward. He cleared his throat. "I-I better go," He said. He smiled politely. "Nice meeting you Miss Tyler." He slowly walked away.

As soon as the door closed Jackie looked at her with her arms folded and a disapproving glare. "You know last I checked I sent you here to get an education not to mess about with the boys."

Rose groaned. "I'm not messing about with the boys."

Jackie scoffed. "That's not what it looked like to me."

She looked at her. "David and I are very serious about each other."

Jackie sighed rubbing her forehead. "Rose, not again…"

Rose frowned. "Again?"

She gave her an obvious look. "Jimmy, remember?"

Rose shook her head. "Mum, it's not like that," She interjected. She sat at the edge of the couch. "David is wonderful, he's kind and sweet…"

"He's also blind which is going to make it hard for him to get a job." Jackie pointed out.

"We take care of each other," Rose huffed. She could see her mother giving her that look. "Anyway he has a future. He’s studying to become a teacher."

Jackie looked at her still reluctant. "Rose, I'm sure he's a nice boy but you can't blame me for being worried especially after that Jimmy, character."

Rose sighed. "Mum, give him a chance," She begged. "You'll really like him."

She studied her a moment before shaking her head. "Fine," Jackie said exasperated.

Rose grinned hugging her.

"But if he messes up I'll knock him into next Saturday!" She warned.

Rose just nodded.

"Now, come on," Jackie said. "Let's have some tea and catch up, yeah?"

Rose smiled and they went into the kitchen for tea.  
________________________________________

Later David slowly walked to Rose's apartment. He still felt bad about earlier. Deep down Jackie had every right to be upset with him.

David sighed and did their special knock before opening the door.

"Rose?" He called.

"In here!" She replied from the living room couch.

"Is it safe?" David asked carefully in case Jackie was still there.

Rose smirked getting up. "It's safe. She left an hour ago."

He nodded then came towards her. "Listen, I'm really sorry," He said. "I…"

She stopped him. "It's okay."

David shook his head. "No, it's not. I messed up."

Rose looked up at him. "What makes you say that?"

David scoffed. "I didn't exactly make the best impression did I?"

"She'll come around just give her time." Rose assured him wrapping her arms around him.

He nodded hugging her back.

"Of course, she won't take any of your guff." She playfully warned.

He smirked. "Comforting."

"But she'll love you as much as I do." She said.

He smiled.

Rose then took his hand. "Come on, let's try to do some actual studying, yeah," She gently nudge his arm. "I'll make snacks."

He smiled. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

David’s cane clicked along the hallway floor as he neared Rose’s flat. He couldn’t stop smiling. He was so excited! David had gotten a job playing at a recording session for his favorite guitar player, ‘the Doctor’. He still couldn't believe it. When he got to Rose’s door he knocked till he thought his hand would fall off.

“Coming!” He heard her say.

The door opened and Rose smiled. “David, hi,” She said surprised. “What brings you by?”

“I’ve got some news, can I come in?” He asked.

She opened the door wider letting him inside.

“So what is it?” She asked closing the door.

He briefly paced the floor grinning. “It’s big! It’s beyond big, it’s amazing!” David rambled.

Rose smirked. “Well, what is it? Don’t keep me in suspense.”

They went to the couch and sat.

He touched her fingers gently rubbing them. “I’ve been asked to play at a recording session this Friday.” 

Her eyes widen. “That’s great!” She grinned.

“But the best part is it’s for my favorite guitar player, the Doctor.” David added excitedly.

Rose’s mouth dropped. “You’re kidding?”

He shook his head. “His agent approached me on campus and said he’s seen me perform with the Pilot Fish and asked me to fill in for this guitar player who suddenly quit.”

Rose smiled and hugged him. “I’m so happy for you!”

He smiled but then his face fell as it finally hit him. He was playing with the Doctor, the musician he always looked up to.

“What’s wrong?” She frowned.

“Nothing,” He smirked slightly. “Just it’s real, isn’t it? I’m playing for my idol…wow!” David breathed. Then his voice panicked. "What if I forget something, what if I hold my guitar wrong, what if..."

Rose gently stopped him. “You’ll do great.” She said.

“But what if it doesn’t work out,” David replied. “The Doctor doesn’t know I’m blind. What if that becomes an issue?”

Rose squeezed his hand. “It won’t.”

“It has before.” He muttered remembering Mr. Porter.

“If it does then he’s a twit,” Rose said firmly. “Anyway you’re going to kill it.” She simply shrugged.

He smirked. David loved how she always made him feel better, how she loved him. It made his decision to do this gig so worth it. He had plans for the money and the thought of her reaction afterwards made his heart soar.

She noticed his playful smile and looked at him suspiciously. “What are you thinking?” Rose teased.

Not wanting to give away the surprise he tenderly touched her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “Nothing, I’m just glad I met you.”

Rose leaned her head back, smiling and toying with his brown hair with her fingers. “Quite right, too.” She teased.

David grinned coming closer. “Oh, is that right?”

She giggled as his lips pressed against hers in a tender kiss.

Friday came and Rose was pacing the floor, nervously while Clara watched her from the chair. She looked up from her book and sighed. “Would you stop,” Clara complained. “You’re giving me a crick in my neck.”

Rose frowned. “Sorry, I’m just anxious to know how it went. I mean this is a big deal to David.”

“I’m sure it went fine.” Clara replied.

Rose nodded. Clara was probably right but this was so important to David. She continued to pace biting her thumb tip. Suddenly the phone rang, Rose grabbed it.

“Hello?” She said.

“Hi!” David replied happily.

Okay he sounded happy. That was good.

“Hi,” She said. “How’d it go?”

“Great,” David replied. “The Doctor is an amazing guy!”

“Yeah, I even got an autograph!” Matt chimed happily in the background.

Rose smiled. “I’m glad.”

There was a pregnant pause over the phone.

“So did anything else happen?” She asked.

“Tell her.” Matt interjected over the payphone.

“Tell me what?” She replied curious.

“Well, I’ve got some big news.” David said.

“Oh, what?” Rose asked.

“They’ve offered me a job.” He announced.

Rose grinned. “Really?”

“Yeah!” David replied.

“That’s great,” She said. “So what’s the gig?”

His tone changed. “Well, it’s not exactly a gig.” He said carefully.

Rose frowned. “Oh, so what is it?”

His silence made her worried. She could almost see David swallowing as he spoke.

“It’s a six month tour.” He replied.

Rose’s heart dropped.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose couldn’t believe it. David was just leaving her behind. Her heart was breaking. She sat there on the couch thinking of all the things that he told her, that he promised her. What about his dream of being a teacher? What about him promising he’d never leave her? What about that night they spent together when he held her so close? Didn’t any of it matter? Rose stared out the window wiping her eyes.  
“What about us?” She wondered sadly.

Meanwhile Matt walked into the living room with a soda as David was tuning his guitar on the couch. He still couldn’t believe he accepted the Doctor’s offer. Matt shook his head and scoffed.

“I can’t believe you actually said yes.” He said sitting beside him.

David tilted his head. “Oh, why?”

“Well, all that stuff about being a teacher,” Matt replied sipping his soda. “What happened to that?”

“I’m still going to be a teacher.” He replied.

Now Matt was confused. “Hang on what about all that fame and fortune?”

David scoffed. “I’m not doing it for that,” He turned his head towards his guitar tuning carefully. “I’m doing it for Rose.”

Matt leaned back into the couch. “I thought the recording session was going to cover that ring you got for her.”

He sighed setting his guitar down. “It did but then I realized I need money if I want to start a life with her so when they made the offer I took it.” David replied simply.

“But six months?” Matt scoffed.

“I’m going to ask her to go with me.” He replied.

“Seriously, you can do that?” Matt asked.

“Yeah,” David shrugged. “The Doctor’s taking his wife.”

Matt nearly choked on his drink. “The Doctor’s married?”

He sighed. “Yes, he’s married, Mathew. He’s actually just like the rest of us,” David said standing up unfolding his walking cane. “Shocking isn’t it?” He remarked as he left.

Matt mimicked him as he grabbed a magazine.

“I heard that!” David called out from the kitchen.

Matt just smirked and started reading.

Later Rose slowly walked to her apartment door, she glanced at David’s door, and her heart ached. Right now all she wanted was to get inside her flat without him hearing her but her keys jingled as she unlocked the door.

Just then David’s door opened and he poked his head out. “Rose?” He called.

Rose was tempted not to answer but did, anyway. “Yeah?” She replied plainly.

He stepped out with his cane. “Hi!” He smiled.

“Hi.” She said softly avoiding his face.

“I haven’t heard from you in a while.” David said.

“Yeah, guess you haven’t.” Rose replied.

“I’ve missed you.” He said sincerely.

“Oh?" She remarked. How could he act so nonchalant?

He frowned confused by her tone. “Um, I was hoping to talk you…maybe over dinner?” David said hopeful.

Part of Rose wanted to but she couldn’t face him, right now. It just hurt too much.

“I can’t,” She replied shaking her head. “I’m busy.” Her voice cracked slightly.

His smile faltered. “Oh.” He replied disappointed. “Well, It’s just I’m leaving soon and I really need to talk to you.”

Rose could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. 

“Why don’t you talk to me when you’re on your world tour, I’m sure you can fit me in.” She snapped before going inside.

The door slammed leaving David stunned and confused.

Rose hadn’t spoken to David in days and he couldn’t figure out why. What had he done wrong? David couldn’t figure it out. 

Just then he heard a knock on the door and he quickly opened it hoping it was Rose but the scent of lavender perfume told him it was Clara.

Before he could speak she marched in the flat scowling. “You upset my friend!”

David sighed. It was going to be one of those days, he could tell.

“Nice to see you, too.” He remarked closing the door.

“No one upsets my friend!” She scolded folding her arms.

David sighed. “Well, could you tell me what I did? Cause’ I have no clue.”

Clara scoffed. “You’re leaving Rose that’s what you did! All that talk about teaching and never leaving her, have you no shame?”

He frowned. “Wait a minute! Who says I’m leaving Rose?”

“You accepted an offer to play with the Doctor on a world tour, yeah?” She said.

“I did,” David replied. “But I was going to ask her to come with me.”

Clara lowered her arms. “You were?”

“Yes.” He sighed.

“But what about giving up teaching for fame and fortune?” Clara asked.

David smirked slightly. “I’m still going to be a teacher but I need money if I want to start a life with Rose.” He explained.

“So you’re basically doing this for Rose?” She confirmed.

“Yes.” David replied.

Clara sighed feeling silly. “Why didn’t you tell her?”

David lowered his head. “She won’t talk to me.”

“Have you tried?” She asked.

He nodded. “But she won’t answer my messages,” He shrugged his shoulders sadly. “And I can’t force her to talk to me. I don’t know what else to do.”

Clara felt bad for her friend. She wanted to say something to help but didn’t know what.

David came towards her. “If you see her could you give her this?” He placed a card in her hand.

Clara looked at it but it was written brail.

He smirked shyly. “It says ‘I love you.’ I always promised her I figure out a way to write her a love note but now…” His sentence trailed.

She could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

“Would you give it to her?” He asked.

“Sure.” Clara said.

He smiled slightly. “Thanks,” David sighed. “I better finish packing.”

Clara nodded and said bye before leaving.

Clara stood outside the door staring at the card for Rose and then at Rose's door.

She had to fix this.


	18. Chapter 18

Clara walked across campus the next day looking for Rose. David was leaving today and this was her last shot at getting them back together. She knew she shouldn’t get involved but she also knew how stubborn they both were and if she didn’t do something they both would regret it. Finally she spotted Rose walking alone on the sidewalk.

“Rose!” She called.

Rose stopped and Clara ran up to her. Rose’s eyes were red from crying and she looked like she hadn’t slept much.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hi.” Rose replied softly.

“How have you been?” Clara asked.

Rose shrugged. “I’ve been okay,” Her words sounded flat. “So what’s up?” She sighed.

“Um, David’s leaving today, thought you might want to say goodbye.” Clara shrugged.

Rose shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

She started to walk away but Clara stood in the way.

“Rose…” Clara started to say.

“Look, David made his decision,” She said sadly. “He’s chosen what he wants and apparently it wasn’t me.”

Clara folded her arms and shrugged. “Well, I could stand here and tell you what an idiot you are,” She sighed. “But I think it’s best if I give you this.” She handed her David’s card.

Rose looked at the brail written card. Being around David she had been able to learn some brail and was able to read it.

“It’s from David,” Clara explained. “He wanted you to have that.”

“It says I love you,” She said softly. Rose looked at her. “He wrote me a love note.”

Clara nodded. “Now will you say goodbye?”

Rose shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Clara groaned.

She scoffed. “If he loves me then why is he leaving me after all those promises he made?” She wiped her eyes and her voice cracked. “I’m sorry but it’s too little too late.”

Rose started to walk away when Clara shouted.

“He’s doing it for you!”

Rose stopped and looked at her. “What?”

Clara came towards her. “He’s only doing this for you, he wants to take of you. David was even going to ask you to come with him.”

Rose looked at her shocked. “He what?”

“He was hoping you'd come with him,” Clara said. "He didn't want to do this without you."

She couldn’t believe it. He wanted her to go with him?

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Rose said more to herself.

“Well, you didn’t give him much of a chance, did you?” Clara replied.

No, she hadn’t, she realized. Rose winced thinking back how she had been treating David, never really giving him a chance to explain. All those awful things she said that he didn’t deserve.

“And when you think about it do you really believe that he would ever hurt you? She pointed out.

Clara was right. God, what had she done? She had to talk to him.

“Where is he?” Rose asked.

“He’s in Peter’s classroom saying goodbye,” Clara replied. “But you better hurry Matt’s loading up the car as we speak.”

Rose nodded and thanked her before running across campus.

Okay, maybe running across campus in flats and a skirt wasn’t the best idea especially when the campus is huge. She must’ve looked like a mad woman rushing past the other students and teachers but she didn’t care.

“Hi, Rose!” A student shouted but Rose ignored them all that mattered was getting to David.

She ran into the building and paused trying to remember where Professor Smith’s classroom was but her mind was racing. She knew she didn’t have a lot of time. Finally she remembered and dashed down the hall, nearly skidding past the classroom.

She stopped in front of the door, the classroom was silent, worrying Rose a little. She opened the door and slowly walked in but when she did the room was empty. Just desks and chairs but no David not even his guitar.

Rose’s heart sank.

She was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Last chapter coming soon and thank you so much for the kudos and reviews, it means a lot and thanks for reading! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Rose was heartbroken. She was too late. He was gone. There was nothing left to do but leave. Tears filled up her eyes as she turned to go when she noticed the math problems on the chalk board. Relief filled her, she almost wanted to laugh. She was in the wrong room!  
Then she heard familiar guitar music coming from the room down the hall. It was David! She still had a chance.

She hurried out the room and went to Peter’s classroom.

David was sitting on the desk slowly strumming a guitar and missing Rose.

Suddenly the door burst opened nearly startling him. His head shot up.

“Hello?” David said.

“David…” Rose panted.

“Rose,” He frowned putting down the guitar. He noticed she was out of breath. “Are you alright, have you been running?”

“Yes.” She said catching her breath.

“What for?” David asked puzzled.

Rose’s breathing started calming down and she slowly came closer, caressing the side of his face.

“For you.” She said lovingly.

She carefully removed his sunglasses before pressing her lips against his, kissing him as tenderly as she could, running her fingers gently through his hair. David gave a squeak of surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

After the kiss she rested her forehead against his. “I’m sorry,” She said sincerely. “I’m sorry I didn’t understand, I’m sorry about those things I said. Just please….”

She stopped realizing something was off. If he was leaving why would he be playing guitar, she thought.

Rose slowly pulled back. His cane was folded, there were no bags and he really didn’t seem to be in a hurry.

It was starting to make sense. “You’re not leaving, are you?” She said now slightly feeling silly.

“No,” He replied. “Well, not until later tonight.” David said.

“And Matt’s not packing a car.” She noted.

“No, he’s in class, right now.” David replied.

That was when it hit Rose. Clara had tricked her.

Rose should’ve been mad but for some reason she was grateful. “She tricked me.” She muttered with a smirk.

“Who tricked you?” David asked.

Rose sighed. “Clara. She told me you were leaving and I ran across campus to talk to you,” She lowered her head tapping her fingers gingerly on the desk. “I couldn’t let you leave without making things right, without telling you I still love you.”

“She told you.” He said.

She nodded glancing up at him. “I should’ve known better,” Rose scoffed. “I guess I let my past insecurities get the best of me.”

“Well, I should’ve told you what I was doing from the start but I had to make sure I could first.” He explained. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

She shook her head. “Still my fault. I assumed and now I’ve probably lost you, the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Rose lowered her gaze and sniffed.

David stood unfolding his cane and gently turned her towards him and touched her face feeling an escaped tear. He smiled reassuringly. “You never lose me,” David said. “You’ll always have my heart, Rose Tyler.”

He felt a slow curve of a smile. “Yeah?” She said hopeful.

“Yeah,” He smiled. “In fact you can still come with me…if you want.”

Rose grinned. “Traveling anywhere with you, I love it!”

He smiled.

Rose tugged the front of his shirt. “I think this is the part where we kiss.” She said in a flirty tone.

David grinned. “Oh, of course.” He leaned closer kissing her, their lips gently tugging making the kiss more intense. Rose thought she melt in his arms.

After the kiss he reached into his pocket. “By the way since you are coming with me I do have one request.”

“What?” She asked.

He pulled out a blue velvet ring box. “If you’ll come as my fiancé.”

Her mouth dropped. This had to be a dream. He was asking her to marry him? Rose’s hand’s trembled as she opened the small box revealing a sparkling pink diamond ring. It was stunning.

She looked at him. “You want to marry me?”

He lowered his head, shyly. “I never had the courage to remove my sunglasses before I met you much less have the courage for anything else being blind and all but you’ve shown me so much love and strength. You are my light and heart and I love you,” David held her hand and knelt using his cane to help him. “Will you marry me?”

Rose didn’t hesitate. She grinned. “Yes, definitely!” She bent over and hugged his neck nearly knocking him backwards.

She helped him up and stared down at the beautiful ring.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

“I love it.” She smiled kissing his cheek.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Good cause your mum helped me pick it out.”

“Mum?” She said surprised.

He casually shrugged placing his sunglasses back on. “What? I always said she warm up to me.”

Rose playfully scoffed and tapped his chest.

He smirked and gave her a gentle kiss.

“Come along, Mrs. Smith?” He smiled taking her hand.

Rose grinned and took his hand. She rested her head on his arm as they walked gazing at her ring. She wasn’t sure what the future would bring but whatever it was it would always be with him.


End file.
